


Daddy issues

by flightlessbvrd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheating, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Homophobic Language, M/M, Slight Smut, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessbvrd/pseuds/flightlessbvrd
Summary: I wrote this on my phone at 2 am





	

There was this black cat around the neighborhood when Tyler grew up. Sometimes he'd sneak it into his house and hide it in his bed, then wake up early to feed it and let it out again. Tyler never named him, and he didn't even know who owned the cat. But he liked him a lot , and he was sure the cat liked him back as well. 

 

-

 

Tyler was hurt. Anyone could see, so why not spread rumors around the entire school? It started out as innocent as some incident at P.E. But it soon came to the conclusion that Tyler hasn't been in gym class since sophomore year. Then people thought he had been in a fight. But the kid was innocent, barely could question teachers although they were wrong. The talk continued, Gang fights? Dealing? Kinks? 

But people were stupid, and closed minded. How could people not realise? Not realise how he never ate cause he couldn't afford it, how he flinched at even the thought of going home. That his parents never showed up for anything. How his eyes would panic whenever the teachers would threaten to call his parents. 

No, Tyler's stupid bruise that was located on his right cheek bone didn't come from sex or drugs. It came from the fist of a man whose eyes boiled with anger and hurtful words stank of alcohol. A place where his little sister was scared during dinner and didn't bring home friends anymore. The same house Tyler had taken his first steps and the same house Tyler had caught his mom cheating on his father, and the same house Tyler had gotten the news of his fathers death. 

It wasn't a home anymore. It was a house where Tyler slept and sometimes ate and got hit when he talked back. He felt surreal whenever he opened his eyes at three am. It wasn't a real place, the whole family wasn't real. It was just an act, a made up theatrical play and it fooled everyone. 

Last night, when Tyler had been accused of sneaking out, (which, he did, to go eat for the first time in two days) He decided to snap back. Telling his step father that if he ever were sober maybe he'd be able to get groceries so Tyler didn't have to sneak out to eat. It earned him a good punch. Right below his eye. His mom had gasped, but she didn't dare to touch Tyler anymore. Her arms were once covered in bruises the ways Tyler's were. But he stopped when he came to realization that he loved her. He loved his mother, so he stopped beating her.

The rumors faded out on Friday, but Tyler's bruise didn't. He had gotten another beating the night before, he had a quite large, but tinted yellow mark on his left rib. It didn't hurt as much. He was preparing himself to go out for the night. He wasn't legal yet, but he knew his tricks. Pretty boys always get their ways around. 

He knew people, people who didn't care about ages. People who owned clubs who didn't care about ages. He started strong, buying himself a shot or two to start the night. He didn't want to remember, or feel. Soon two shots became four, and then eight. And then Tyler couldn't stop giggling at himself in the bathroom mirror. He felt a hand on his ass, then one on his arm. He was out of the bathroom and all of sudden was sitting in the knee of some guy he'd never met before. The guy wasn't alone, his friend spread out around a purple booth and they were shuffling around cards. Trading and betting money. Weed. Drugs. 

The mans face was older, mid thirty something. Slight scrub and black hair. He wasn't that bad looking. He kept rubbing Tyler thighs. The guy wasn't in the game with his friends. He was just watching, observing and once in a while slip his hand up Tyler's shirt. They decided to leave to a quieter place. Tyler didn't even know if he left the club or not. Feeling his sore back being laid down on a bed, his light weight sinking down. He felt a pair of hands on his hips, and feeling a weight on him. Lips were on his, kissing, licking, biting. They moved down to his neck. Leaving marks to show everyone that Tyler was nothing more than a pretty little boy. 

He came quick, the mans hand stroaking him a few more times. Pulled out a twenty and left it on Tyler's stomach. He had started to be seeing clearly again, and he almost felt like punching the guy for leaving money. But it was money. So Tyler put it in his pocket and made his way out. 

Tyler got a beating on Sunday night too. Leaving a black eye this time. His step dad was angry. Angrier than ever. Tyler was falling behind in three subjects, and they had decided to call home for it. Of course they noticed the purple marks on his throat. And his stepdad kept repeating the word fag over and over as he pushed Tyler into the cabinet.

So when Monday came around, the rumors did as well. New rumors. About his new, dark bruise that was shading his eye, and he had hikeys all over his throat to match. Josh had heard about the rumors, and though he and Tyler decided to keep their relationship a secret due to both their situations (Josh, being one of the most popular jocks in school.) He couldn't help but feel anger when he saw the messed up kid. He dragged him into a classroom and locked the door. He asked for an explanation. Tyler looked at him with, his eyes looking dull and dead. There was barely a person in that body anymore. Tyler didn't answer him. Just stared. Josh gave up, hugging him and begging him to go to the cops about his step father, which Tyler straight up said no to. Tyler promised Josh to stop getting drunk without him, and meeting up with older strangers. Tyler said yes, even if he lied. He knew Josh didn't care for Tyler. He had sucked off Josh once, twice, three times. He might have gotten an awkward handjob under the bleachers once. But he was aware of the fact that Josh only used Tyler. To get out the pleasure his dumb (beard) girlfriend couldn't give him. 

That night, Tyler and Josh decided to go out for the first time ever. They kept a safe distance from each other. They weren't even close to their own neighborhood. But they were both afraid of getting caught. Tyler ordered in some fries and a coke. He pulled out the one and only twenty bill he had and was able to pay for his own food for the first time. Even if he got it for being a pretty boy and moan when a stranger was touching him. 

 

-

 

Tylers eye was beginning to heal, the once black bruise was fading out to an ugly yellow. The hikeys on his throat was gone, only to be replaced by some much more covered, created by Josh on his entire chest. His stepdad had started to go out more, work late nights, drink out at pubs till they kicked him out. The house was... emptier. It didn't reek of alcohol anymore. But his stepdad had started to find reasons to get angry even without the alcohol. He had apparently set up this idea, that Tyler needed to be home exactly ten minutes after school ended. The school bus being late, he usually earned himself a slap or two. If he was caught stealing money to help his little sister out not to starve, he would get a hit or kick or punch. 

Tyler remembers back when he was ten. That stupid cat that would follow him everywhere. He had bought it in only cause he felt pity for the damn animal and slowly grew attached to him. Then one day he just stopped showing up. Tyler wondered what happened to him, perhaps the owners decided to move, or the cat didn't have owners and froze to death one night when Tyler didn’t let it in. Or maybe, the cat had lived a great, happy life with a loving family and home. And on his way to Tyler's he'd been hit by a passing car, leaving him lifeless lying on the street, his mind leaving his body and nobody remembered or cared enough to look for the black cat. 

Just... just like Tyler. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 2 am


End file.
